


Let's Hit 'Em One More Time

by XIIIthNobody



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Hotels, Late at Night, Moonlight, On the Run, Singing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: When life deals you a rather garbage hand, you learn to make the best of it, through a song in the moonlight.Just a little snippet glance into Roman and Neo's life, on an occasion where they're on the run.(Not a songfic, despite the tags)





	Let's Hit 'Em One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from All The Stars in Texas by Ludo, one of my favorite songs for them~
> 
> Also this was written at 5am on my phone, so please excuse any hiccups in it, I'm posting this from my bed. Where I should really be asleep.

Sometimes their hotel stays weren't glamorous. 

Sometimes they were no more than a glorified box containing something that may have at one point resembled a nice mattress. 

A room overlooking the parking lot through a dusty old set of blinds, the light of the moon just barely poking through the slats. Though at times they welcomed the privacy, especially when it came to places like this, where the desk clerk was willing to look the other way in regards to a tired pair of criminals, for the right amount of lien, of course.

And out of the two, the taller was getting antsy, not wanting to stay in one place for too long, as they had definitely bothered a cop that had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. He drummed his fingers against the thin, worn coverlet of what was technically their bed, mentally going over their escape routes for the morning, lost in thought until his petite partner settled down next to him, taking the hand he'd been idly tapping, and lacing her fingers through his to calm him. 

She looked around the room for brief second, her momentary curiosity halted as she realized their shoebox of a room didn't even have a radio. Letting out an almost inaudible huff, the multitoned fighter rested her forehead against the other's arm, letting herself be finally pulled into her own thoughts.

...that she was gradually pulled back out of, gently lulled into calmness by the soft tune of a song they'd heard earlier that week, coming from above her.

She looked up, smiling as she realized he had started humming, a welcome sound in the quiet of the room, distracting both of them from their current predicament. Not pausing a moment, he got up off of the bed, leading his tiny lover up by the hand as well, and shifted tones into a different song, one that they danced to often, on the nights where they were safe, the music softly playing off to the side. This one he decided to actually sing, instead of just humming.

The two of them swayed gently, each a perfect counter balance to the other's height, especially when he swept her up into his arms at the high point of the song, drawing a silent laugh of joy out of her, the moonlight reflecting beautifully through her multicolored hair as it flowed across her shoulders from the motion.

Tomorrow would bring immeasurable troubles, even if counting on the hotel staff to not say a word, but as long as Roman could see Neo happy, and as long as Neo could hear Roman sing, maybe it would be worth it, through any hardships. 

The upgrades Neo had added to her parasol earlier in the week couldn't hurt either.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I may just be really weak for them dancing together


End file.
